


M is for Movie

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [8]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	M is for Movie

It was one of those gulf shore nights. Hot humid day gave way to a thunderous and rainy night. Lightening was a normal sound to be heard as Al and Dirk made dinner and sat before the television for the evening, neither interested in working in the garage below on their current car project.

Looking through the available movies, Dirk stopped at one. Feel like a movie that wither is real good or will terrible lousy for us to pick apart.

Al, already relaxed on the couch with his beer answered, “Just pick.”

Dirk sat back and selected “Scream.” Soon the opening intro was filling the darkened room, with the natural storm adding it’s own ambiance.


End file.
